


why don't you keep it low, baby?

by showho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, i spent 5 hours screaming over this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showho/pseuds/showho
Summary: It's almost Christmas but that doesn't mean Hoseok won't ask Hyunwoo for an early present.





	why don't you keep it low, baby?

**Author's Note:**

> so i wanted 2 practice writing smut but it is Stressful nd Scary nd i spent 5 hours stressing over this but :-) here it is :) time 2 die :)) (also this is!!! unbeta'd !!!!! so any mistakes are my own but also it is 3am so theres Bound 2 be mistakes JKHFSJS)

Hyunwoo has to bite his tongue when Hoseok sidles up to him in the crowded lobby, features shadowed by the lack of light. He doesn’t like the mischievous look on the younger’s face and makes it clear by tilting his head towards the party, where people mingled in expensive suits and dresses with different Christmas themed accessories adorning the crowns of their heads and around their necks. “The party’s over there, not in the corner with me.”

Hoseok hums softly in reply, looping his arm around Hyunwoo’s with a smile. “I’d rather be here with you though. It’s nice, comfortable and there’s better eye candy,” he wiggles his eyebrows, laughing softly behind his hand and Hyunwoo sighs in response, gently prying off Hoseok’s arm and letting his hand settle on the small of Hoseok’s back to encourage him to return to the party with a push. Hoseok pouts the second he feels himself being nudged forward, clearly digging his heels in and refusing to move from Hyunwoo’s side. “Why are you trying to make me go away?” he whines, pulling at Hyunwoo’s arm a little tighter. Hyunwoo spares Hoseok a glance, looking right into his puppy eyes and rosy pout and sighing deeply again. 

“I’m not trying to make you go away, Hoseok,” Hyunwoo starts, “it’s just that this  _ is _ the annual Christmas party and it’s rude as the head of the finance department if you’re spending the whole night talking to me.”

Hoseok purses his lips in response, quiet in a way where Hyunwoo knows he has something planned. He manages to count to five in his head before Hoseok takes his hand, dragging him through the crowd and through empty hallways, bowing his head apologetically at anyone he passed by until he reaches his office. He fumbles with the lanyard in his pocket, pulling out his card and tapping it against the reader until he hears a familiar click and the door is easily pushed open. He shoves Hyunwoo inside, letting the door shut behind him as he fumbles with Hyunwoo’s tie.

Hyunwoo easily stops him with a hand around his wrist, the younger pouting at Hyunwoo as he dares to tug at his tie again. “What did I say about good boys?” He murmurs and Hoseok glances away from Hyunwoo’s eyes, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy. 

“Good boys take their time,” Hoseok replies after a beat and Hyunwoo smiles, shifts them around so he can settle his hands on Hoseok’s waist and press his hips into his desk. The younger gasps softly, his head falling forward onto Hyunwoo’s shoulder as his hands grasped weakly at his suit jacket.

“That’s right,” he says and eases Hoseok’s fingers off of his jacket to slide it off. He throws it somewhere behind him and focuses his attention back on the male before him, who was starting to look impatient again. He slides his leg in between Hoseok’s, fingers carefully unbuttoning his shirt and pressing kisses to every new expanse of skin. Hoseok arches into the touch, into the press of Hyunwoo’s lips against his chest, fingers threading themselves into the strands of Hyunwoo’s hair to pull him up into a kiss.

They trade kisses until Hyunwoo completely forgets about undressing Hoseok, focusing entirely on the younger male and the way his tongue swipes against his, the way he softly moans and clutches at Hyunwoo’s arms. They part when Hyunwoo feels the outline of Hoseok’s hard cock against his thigh and sinks to his knees, unbuttoning the rest of Hoseok’s shirt before fumbling with the belt on his pants.

“Remind me why I let you wear this belt again?” Hyunwoo asks after he finally manages to get it undone, thumbs hooking into waistband to tug Hoseok’s pants down and mouth at his underwear. Hoseok hums, lets his hand play with Hyunwoo’s hair as he keeps himself steady with the other. 

“Because it was expensive and you said it paired nicely with my shirt.” His words trail off to a low moan, one he muffles by pulling the collar of his shirt to his mouth and biting down. Hyunwoo can feel Hoseok’s eyes on him and looks up with a smile before leaning forward to put his lips against the fabric, leaving soft, wet kisses that have Hoseok stuttering. It takes a few more kisses before Hoseok whines, “Hyunwoo, I love you, but if you don’t put my dick in your mouth in the next ten seconds I’m leaving.”

Hyunwoo laughs quietly, glancing up. Above him, Hoseok looks like he’s been on the edge for hours. He’s been holding himself back for too long, breaths coming in pants and lips pushed into a pout that’s been worried red with all his biting. Hyunwoo feels just a  _ little _ bit awful, because he knows he’s been teasing him for too long and relents by pulling his underwear down, fingers curling around Hoseok’s cock before he wraps his mouth around the head.

Hyunwoo’s tongue swirls around the sensitive head, paying particular attention to a spot that has Hoseok whining and his fingers scratching softly at Hyunwoo’s scalp. He starts to bob his head lazily, acting as if they had all the time in the world in Hoseok’s lavish office. He glances up from under his lashes occasionally, keeping an eye on Hoseok’s expressions. His head tilts to his shoulder, lips parted as he keens quietly at every lick. His hips stutter into Hyunwoo’s mouth, seeking more of the wet warmth and he makes a disappointed noise when Hyunwoo pushes his hips back, taking a second to slide off his dick with a chastising look. “Patience,” Hyunwoo says and Hoseok bites down onto the collar of his shirt again, watching intently and quietly as Hyunwoo puts his mouth to work again.

He keeps up a steady rhythm, his hands tight around Hoseok’s cock and stroking what his mouth couldn’t cover. Above him, Hoseok struggles to keep himself steady, back hunched over as his hands alternate from pulling Hyunwoo’s hair and muffling his own mouth when the collar of his shirt fails to keep him quiet. Hyunwoo starts to suck a little harder, a little faster until he feels a tug to his hair and Hoseok spills into Hyunwoo’s mouth with a poorly concealed shout, slumping against the desk as Hyunwoo continues stroking Hoseok through his orgasm. 

He sits back when Hoseok whines about being oversensitive, swallowing the come on his tongue with a cringe of his shoulders. He stands up on shaky legs, hands easily bracketing themselves on either side of Hoseok’s hips. Hoseok leans to kiss Hyunwoo before making a face, hands reaching up to cradle Hyunwoo’s face. “God, you taste  _ awful _ .” He says with a sweet smile and Hyunwoo snorts, leaning back to button up Hoseok’s shirt. He frowns at the damp collar, attempting to adjust it before giving up and letting it flop against Hoseok’s shirt.

“You still kiss me anyways.” He mutters, and Hoseok laughs, arms easily looping themselves around Hyunwoo’s shoulders. 

“Yeah, because I  _ like _ you. I love you  _ so _ much. Do you want me to suck you off?” The younger male blinks coyly at Hyunwoo, who simply presses a kiss to the corner of his lips. The sudden switch in Hoseok barely phases Hyunwoo, choosing to flip their positions around so he was the one against the desk, tilting his head at Hoseok with his own smile. 

“If you want to be a good boy, sure.”

Hoseok kisses Hyunwoo again before dropping to his knees, mirroring Hyunwoo earlier as his fingers unbuckle his belt. Unlike Hyunwoo, however, Hoseok wastes no time in getting his lips around his cock, cheeks hollowing with the effort of getting him off quickly. Hyunwoo groans quietly, praises falling from his lips as his fingers gripped the table tight. With Hoseok, it became harder to focus on what he was saying, the haze wrapping around his mind much more quickly.

Somehow, Hyunwoo comes to the conclusion that this was Hoseok’s way of getting himself an early present. He barely has time to linger on the thought, however, because Hoseok starts doing something with his tongue that has his world spinning, another quiet groan filling the silence in the room.

 

 

 

When they stumble back into the party twenty minutes later, Hyunwoo catches Minhyuk’s eyes by accident. The latter grins, throwing him a thumbs up before mouthing  _ you have a hickey on your neck _ and gesturing to the very spot. Hyunwoo slaps his neck and turns to Hoseok with alarmed eyes.

“Did you leave a hickey in full  _ view?”  _ He hisses and Hoseok laughs, hands cradling Hyunwoo’s face before planting a kiss onto his lips.

“It’s fine, it’s almost Christmas. You can just tell everyone the finance department can get a little wild.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna orphan this but also ? whats the point . hi its me u all know my tumblr its [here](1showho.tumblr.com) so come 2 me for showho . shownu pairings . just dont mention this fic or i'll Die . thanks 2 my Friends 4 talking abt the best place to have sex at a christmas party.


End file.
